Untitled for now
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: AU. TR/HP. Harry is engaged to Tom Riddle by way of an arranged marriage. Harry is very rebellious towards his future, even cheating. Little does he know the Dark Lord has spies everywhere.


Summary – AU, TR/HP. Harry is engaged to Tom Riddle by way of an arranged marriage. Harry is very rebellious towards his future, even cheating. Little does he know the Dark Lord has spies everywhere.

Untitled for now

By : MissPatriciaPotter

Harry Potter wished he could turn back time.

5 years ago…

Lily flopped down exhausted onto the couch, feeling relived that she could get a bit of time to sit down. Her son, Harry was currently at Ron Wesely's house for a sleepover.

Lily was grateful for that; she did not want Harry to see how much she was struggling in her day to day life. With working as a healer at 's, paying all her medical bills and paying for Harry's boarding school tuition, Lily was stretched financially. Also the recent death of her husband, James, had piled on stress as well.

An untidy stack of unopened envelopes covered the coffee table. Sighing Lily pick up a stack, opening them one by one. Two piles began to emerge, one of which had the majority of the envelopes. Soon Lily had worked her way through all the envelopes.

Only two envelopes remained in the smallest pile. Lily picked up both, "the Malfoy or the Riddle family?" She wondered aloud. She did have her pros about Harry being married to the Malfoy heir, he would be taken care of for life financially and he would never have to worry about money. However, the Malfoy's were known to be a dark family and willing to train in the Dark Arts to get whatever they wanted. Lily did not know much about the Riddle family, only that this Tom Riddle was in the Ministry of Magic, working in the office of the Minister of Magic. True, Tom was older then Draco Malfoy, he probably could provide support for Harry and would not have the same dark influences that the Malfoys would provide. That is all that Lily wanted, little did she know how wrong she was.

XxX

"When an associate of your spouse talks to you, say at a dinner party about something you don't know, just smile and nod." Mr. Binns said not even looking up from his notes, if he had he would have noticed that half the class had nodded off.

"Professor?" Harry asked, "What happens if one actually wants to know, couldn't they ask?"

Mr. Binns examined the boy carefully before speaking. "Mr. Potter, I hear Mr. Riddle has proposed and the wedding will happen the day after graduation. Mr. Riddle expects perfect obedience from his spouse."

"My future-husband does not control me!" Harry shouted, waking some napping students. "I am my own person, this ring" he held up his ring finger, "can come off anytime!" Harry pulled off the ring, promptly fainting after its removal.

XxX

Harry could hear hushed voices around him, as well as the feeling that he was being watched. Slowly he opened his eyes to see the white walls of the Hospital Wing and two figures beside him. His mother, Lily Potter dressed in her Healer's uniform was the most welcoming; she smiled as she saw her son open his eyes. The other figure was not so welcoming, his future husband, Tom Riddle was a looming dark figure, even when he was kneeling on the floor.

"I am so glad you are awake," Lily said quickly hugging Harry.

Tom's reaction was not as happy as his Mother's.

"Harry, Harry," a finger was trailed down his face, "when we are married, I will put a stop to your rebellious attitude." The finger stopped at his hand, where his hand was entwined with Tom's. Tom leaned forward, too close for Harry's comfort and hissed in his ear, "even if I have to lock you in my manor you will learn to obey me." With that said Tom Riddle left the hospital wing.

Harry shuddered, he turned to his Mother, "is there any way to get me out of this? I'd marry Draco, his family at least has rules about courtship."

"I'm very sorry Harry," his Mother, pulled up a chair, "but when I found out what type of gentleman Tom Riddle was, I regretted ever signing the papers. It was too late though, I have talked to many lawyers, they all have said the same thing, and it is a concrete marriage contract."

XxX

Harry walked through the hallways of Hogwarts Preparatory School for Boys on his way to his dormitory.

On the way he past many first years who were excitedly chatting, excited for their seven years at the school. Here they would learn how to act in society for their future spouse as well as studies in magic, Magic against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration and History of Magic. Each student was given their own small room, which contained a bed, wardrobe, bed-side table, desk and an attached washroom.

Students were watched closely by the teacher. If a student was getting close to another student that was taken care of, usually by a stern talking to. Scandal was the thing that was feared by most of the students. Future spouses would visit at pre-arranged times, usually to go for a walk together or to share a meal, while being supervised by a teacher.

Harry just needed to get out of the school for an hour or two. He put down his school bag, grabbed his cloaked, fastened it and was off on his way.

Author's Notes – I would love a co-author to write this with. Someone who is interested in TR/HP pairing, please e-mail or PM, the information is on my profile. Also this story is heavily an AU universe. I got to thinking that the customs of the wizarding world seemed rather old fashioned. So I decided to write this. I really have no idea who Harry will cheat on Tom with.


End file.
